Attraction
by trycee
Summary: Scully's first few months working on the X-Files, its her birthday and she's upset Mulder doesn't remember. She spends time with Melissa discussing her feelings. Her parents come for a birthday celebration and Ethan tries to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Attraction**

**Part 1**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Scully's first few months working on the X-Files. This is pre-death of her father and sister, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-Files, this is written for fun not profit.**

"Hey, Scully...," Mulder said, standing near his desk, sipping on a coffee. He turned to hand her a fresh coffee he brought for her.

Scully smiled and mumbled 'Thank You' on her way to dropping her briefcase in her small area. "What are we up too today, Mulder?", she said, a tinge of cheerfulness in her voice.

Mulder smiled at her. "I've got a lead I want us to investigate..."

Scully walked over to him and grabbed the file from his hand and leaned against the desk.. "Any suspects?"

Mulder stood close to her, taking in the wafts of her perfume, the curl in her red hair, and the relaxed way she stood against the desk. "One...we need to go interview the wife and see if she thinks her dead husband killed their son."

She smirked and then looked up at him, almost taking his breath away. He looked away quickly. "Dead husband kills, Mulder? Sounds like day time t.v. Or a tabloid."

"That's where I got it from," he said, pointing at the grocery store magazine. "The good thing about being on the X-Files, Scully, is we can pull our leads from any where."

Without another word, Scully followed behind him to the elevator and they drove to Maryland. The normally 17 minute trip had turned into an hour trip but Mulder noted that Scully was still in a good mood. He watched her out the corner of his eye, he always watched her. She was his partner but she also reported on him to their superiors, but mainly he watched her because he was very attracted to her but he was afraid to show her that, it was too early in their partnership to complicate things. After four hours of interviewing the wife, Mulder had concluded that the suburban Coral Hills wife was in fact too high on prescription medicine to identify who killed her son. Scully had determined from fingerprints lifted off the body of the four year child that the mother in a drug induced frenzy had in fact killed her four year old son. Scully could tell Mulder was disappointed in the case but she knew he'd find another one the next day to chase after. She knew also that each case was a test for her by him, to determine her level of dedication to the X-Files. She could tell he trusted her but she still felt like she had to prove herself to him, somehow. She never let on that she watched him, studied him, and she could tell his moods easily by now but he was still a puzzle to her, one she was determined to figure out.

They walked back to Mulder's car silently and when they closed the door, Mulder turned to her. "You want me to drop you off back at the office or at home?"

"Actually. Could you drop me off at my sisters?"

Mulder looked surprised, this was the first mention of her having a sister. Scully didn't delve into anything personal and though Mulder knew she had a sister, it was still surprising that she lived near by.

"She lives not far from here. Actually, just a few blocks away. I'm a little early but I'm sure she wouldn't mind", Scully said, looking carefully at her partner.

Mulder spit out a sunflower seed on the floor of the car. "Something special today or just a girls day out?"

Scully looked at her lap and Mulder noticed she looked disappointed. "No, nothing special about today. I'll get a ride into work tomorrow."

"Alright," he said, puzzled. "Tell her I said hi."

"I will," she smiled, looking out the window. "You gonna be okay with wrapping up this report?"

"I can handle it Scully. Though I'll probably need your medical report early in the morning..."

"Sure, no problem," she sighed.

Mulder glanced over to her but she continued to stare out the window. He started the car and drove to her sisters with her guidance. She stepped out and waved and walked over to the apartment building where her sister lived. Mulder watched her until he couldn't see her any more and then drove off heading back to D.C.

Scully knocked on Melissa's door. The door swung open and Melissa stood there surprised. "You're early! I haven't started setting everything up yet!"

"I'll help you, " Scully said, hugging her older sister.

"Happy Birthday, sis," she said, looking Scully over. "You get prettier ever day."

"You're too kind. You know you could just say, you look like hell," she said, moving past her into the small kitchen.

"I'd be lying," Melissa smiled. "Plus, its your birthday, I can't tell you that on your birthday."

"Ha, Ha!", Scully laughed, pulling off her heels. "I wish I had've changed into something more comfortable though. I had Mulder drop me off here. We had a case not far away."

"Well, I have some clothes you can wear," Melissa said, pulling Scully by the arm into her bedroom. "Besides, stiff FBI attire isn't whats called for today."

Scully scanned Melissa's wardrobe. "God, Melissa...you dress like a hippie."

Melissa laughed. "Better than the Hilary Clinton garb you have on. Come on, Dana...How about this dress," she said, pulling out a casual black dress. "You'd look really cute in this."

Scully looked the dress over. "Okay...I bet I'd feel better. Those heels were killing me."

"I don't know why you wear those things anyway...", Melissa said, searching her closet for comfortable shoes.

"I don't know...", Scully sighed. "I have mom's height...I wasn't as lucky as you and Bill."

"Charles isn't tall, Dana. "

"I know...but he's taller than me,:" she smiled, unbuttoning her blue business suit and pulling off her slacks.

She slipped into the dress and Melissa handed her some casual shoes. "Thank god we're the same sized shoe...though we are definitely not the same height wise...that dress is short on me," she laughed.

Scully looked in the mirror and the dress hung well past her knees. "Missy...are you trying to depress me on my birthday?"

"Not the great Doctor FBI agent Dana," she grinned, searching through her jewelry. "Here put this on."

Scully looked at the amethyst jewelry. "This isn't any voodoo necklace or something."

"Would I be messing with voodoo, Dana?"

"Dad thinks you are...", she chuckled. "And mom..."

"They just don't understand me," Melissa huffed. "I do readings, its not voodoo...you should know that by now, working with Spooky."

Scully sighed loudly as she fastened the necklace around her neck. Melissa looked her over. "Okay, spill...whats wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Come on...tell me...", she said, sitting on the bed, watching Dana check herself out in the mirror.

"Its just he didn't even say anything...not one word. I don't even know why I care..."

"Because you like him."

Scully looked horrified. "Missy, I do not!"

"Of course you do...what was the first thing you did when you met him the first time? You ran over here telling me how gorgeous he was and asked me how could you work with him without being so obvious that you liked him. We've talked about it a few times since then...Admit it you do..."

Scully blushed. "I do...but I can't ever let him know that. Its hard though because he invades my personal space all the time. I have to keep it professional."

"Especially with your past history...Even Ethan."

"God, don't bring that name up!", Scully said, walking into the kitchen. "What are we gonna eat? Is Mom and dad coming?"

"Hey, don't change the subject!", Melissa said, following her. "So whats he like?"

"Passionate..."

"That's a very sexually charged word..."

"Oh come on, its not like that," Scully said, searching Melissa's fridge for food. "Where's the food? How are we gonna have a birthday party without food?"

"Dana, its just us and the parents, no need to impress anyone. I ordered a cake and it'll be here in an hour...but as far as food, I was leaving that up too you."

Scully flopped down at the tiny kitchen table. "Got anything to eat now? I haven't eaten since breakfast and its been a very long day."

Melissa found a bag of chips on top of her fridge. Scully scrunched up her face. "Green Pea chips?"

"Healthy...its made from organic peas and organic ingredients."

"Un-hunh," Scully said, biting into it. She was surprised that she enjoyed the taste. "Not bad..."

"Well, Mrs. FBI, maybe we could hit some farmer's markets or local organic grocers whenever you're not chasing after X-Files."

"Maybe," she said, delving deeper into the bag.

Melissa reached into her fridge and pulled out two cold beers. "Tell me more about Spooky..."

"Missy...its my birthday...Shouldn't we be straightening up the place."

"Dana, my apartment could fit into your living room..Now tell me about Spooky!"

"Okay, okay," she sighed, staring at the small stove beside her. "He has crazy ideals. He believes in aliens, I told you that..."

"Not that stuff...you told me that before. Tell me what you like about him..."

Scully smiled as her sister looked wickedly, her eye brows raised. "He is very handsome...he's very fit, he is a runner...he has the most gorgeous eyes and the most gorgeous smile...he's like six feet something, I'm not sure, but he towers over me...but yet he is very gentle, and he touches me a lot which drives me insane."

"Touches you how?", Melissa said, twisting off the top of both beers, and shoving one in Scully's face.

"When I worked with other agents and we've accidently bumped into each other or touched hands it meant nothing...you know...but when he does it...it's so intimate...one could go crazy from it."

"Ah ha!", Melissa smiled. "You think he gets the same vibe from you?"

Scully looked surprised. "Why would he?"

"Oh come on, Dana! Didn't I once tell you that when two people are attracted to each other a charge is sent out from their being and can be felt by the other person."

"Not that I can recall," Scully said, rolling her eyes. "Plus, I don't think he's attracted to me."

"I'd bet the farm he is," Melissa smiled. "I bet the sparks between the two of you can be felt by everyone around you..."

"I'm certainly telling mom and dad you're messing with voodoo," Scully laughed.

Melissa shot her a look. "You better not. But seriously though. I bet you if he were here and he and I touched hands there would be nothing but when you two did there would be sparks..."

Scully blushed and Melissa raised an eyebrow. "You were thinking about him being here weren't you?"

Scully blushed again. "I was...what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing...maybe he's your soul mate."

"I doubt that..."

"Why? Didn't you say there already calling you Mrs. Spooky just like that nun back in school."

"Thanks for the comparison, " she said shaking her head. "I enjoy my job, I do. Its challenging and so is he. But its not my life's goal to chase after monsters for the rest of my life."

Melissa sipped on her beer thinking. "Do you have to do that to be his soul mate?"

"No...but he's the type that eats, sleeps and breathes this stuff...ya know. I was looking for excitement and I got it but I wouldn't say I wanted to be Mrs. Spooky for ever."

"So you have thought about being with him...", Melissa grinned. "You just basically told me you've thought about it."

"Oh god, Missy!", Scully said getting angry. "No. He's my partner, nothing else."

"Here you go rationalizing your feelings."

"And here you go getting me mad. This is my birthday, could we just stop talking about it?"

"Alright...fine."

There was a knock at the door and Melissa got up from her seat. "Must be the cake."

She opened it to find an older woman dressed in similar loose fitting clothes as Melissa standing in the doorway. "Ah, Melissa...this is going to be the best cake ever.", the woman smiled.

"Mrs. Goodman, this is my little sister Dana, the one the cake was made for."

The older lady hugged Dana tightly. "Happy birthday dear. This cake was made from special ingredients, all natural..."

"She makes the best," Melissa stated, moving the cake over to the table. "Made with cage-free eggs, raw milk, and organic ingredients."

"Oh," Scully said, forcing a smile. "Sounds good."

"It is dear. The better you eat the better you feel and the more in touch with your universal being you'll become!"

Scully smiled as Melissa and the woman talked briefly before she exited the door and Melissa closed it behind her. "Only the best for my little sister."

"You didn't have to do that," Scully coughed. "A store-bought cake would've been fine..."

"Oh no...Dana, you really need to start thinking about what you put into your body..."

Another knock on the door startled them. Melissa opened the door to her parents. Maggie hugged her daughter and then hugged Dana. Melissa and William Scully senior hugged briefly and then he moved over to hug his baby girl. "How you feeling, Starbuck?"

"Good Ahab," she smiled. "And you?"

"You're getting old like me," he joked, handing her a neatly wrapped gift. "Your brothers both said Happy birthday."

Maggie looked around the small apartment. "You want us to move into the living room?"

"Ah, yeah, mom. It's tiny but its enough for us all to sit," Melissa said, shooting a look at Dana.

"What about food? We could've brought some food..."

"I was just gonna order carry out, mom. Dana's choice, " Melissa said, as she watched her parents sit down uncomfortably in her small space. "Would you like a beer, dad? Mom, anything for you?"

"I'd like a beer," William nodded.

"Anything would be good for me, " Maggie smiled sitting a gift she was carrying down on the coffee table.

Scully followed her parents into the living room as Melissa passed out the beers. "I thought we'd have an small birthday affair for Dana.", she said, looking at her parents.

They nodded but Scully could tell they weren't impressed with Melissa's low-key birthday celebration. "Was the drive good? Was it crowded?", Scully asked, trying to ease the tension between their parents and Melissa.

"The drive was good," her father answered. "So how's work?"

"Its good...", she said, looking him directly in the eyes. "I like it a lot."

Maggie glanced over to her husband to see his reaction but he had none. Melissa passed Scully a few menu's, all were natural and organic restaurants. "How about pizza?", Scully asked, glancing at each person.

"Sounds good," Maggie smiled.

Another knock on the door sounded and Melissa shot a look to Scully. "Who could that be?"

Scully looked up surprised. She was hoping it would be Mulder but when Melissa opened the door, she looked off angrily. Ethan walked in nodding to Melissa and walked up to Scully who was sitting in a small chair. "For you, Dana, " he said, handing them to her. "Happy Birthday, " he said, kissing her on her cheek.

She turned away and then looked over to her parents who were watching the exchange closely. Ethan reached out his hand and introduced himself to her parents. "I'm her boyfriend."

"You _were_ my boyfriend," Scully said, jumping up and grabbing him by the arm. She led him into Melissa's bedroom and closed the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Its your birthday, " Ethan smiled. "Its been awhile since we've seen each other...I miss you Dana."

Scully's shoulders dropped. "Ethan you are the past..."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No, " she said, moving past him. "But I am busy. You know with the job you felt interfered with our relationship."

"I want you back..."

"You can't have me back!"

"Why not?", he said, holding her arm so she wouldn't escape.

"I have feelings for someone else."

He looked angry. "Who? Who Dana?"

"Ethan, like you said, we haven't seen each other in awhile...what does it matter to you?"

"Who does she have feelings for?", Maggie asked, turning to Melissa. They could hear everything from the thin walls of her bedroom.

"Her partner," Melissa smiled. "She likes him but she doesn't want to mix professional with personal."

William looked very uncomfortable and Maggie took his hand to calm him down. "Bill, she's grown, "she whispered to him.

"Ethan, if you're gonna stay, understand that after tonight I don't ever want to see you again!"

Ethan shook his head. "Stubborn as ever, Dana. I'll go...but I'm not giving up. You and I are meant to be together. I know we are!", he said, throwing the door open.

He nodded to the family and then stormed out the door, leaving it open. Melissa closed her door and then went into the bedroom where she found Scully staring out the window. She watched Ethan get in his car and drive off. She turned to her sister and Melissa grabbed her hand. "Come on...let's order dinner and forget all about him."

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Attraction**

**Part 2**

**by Trycee**

**Time Line: Scully's first few months working on the X-Files. This is pre-death of her father and sister, of course.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE X-Files, this is written for fun not profit**

Melissa and Scully stepped out of the bedroom and William Sr. stood up and walked over to his youngest daughter. "You okay, Dana?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine daddy. Its old boyfriend drama..."

He looked at her carefully to see if she were hiding anything. He could always tell her true feelings by looking in her eyes. He could see she was rattled but otherwise fine. He walked her back over to the seat she was sitting at. Scully picked up the menu's again and chose one. Melissa dialed the number and ordered. After small talk, the pizza arrived and Melissa doled it out to everyone on small plates. Scully thanked her sister for the fresh mozzarella pizza with fresh tomatoes and herbs. Maggie smiled too but she wasn't too pleased with the casual party but she sat back and let Melissa host it anyway.

"You ready Dana for the best cake, you ever had?", she asked excitedly.

"Not better than your mothers!", William said, turning to look at his wife. She smiled shyly. "What kind is it Missy?"

"I had it specially made for Dana," she grinned. "Come on, everyone over to the table."

Melissa put a few candles in the cake and lit it. After they all sang Happy Birthday, Scully blew out her candle and her sister sliced the cake, giving her the largest piece. They all sank back down on the couch and Scully tasted the cake. "OMG, Missy, this is fabulous!"

Melissa looked pleased. Maggie tasted the cake too. "This is better than mine, I have to admit."

"Sorry mom," Melissa said, looking over to her dad. He smiled but continued to eat his cake.

"I can't believe how fresh it tastes...", Scully continued. "You did good Missy."

Melissa sat down next to Scully. "You feeling better?"

Scully shot a look at her parents and then turned back to Melissa. "You talking about Ethan? Oh yeah...already forgotten."

"I don't mean that...you're disappointment in the fact that it wasn't Mulder at the door."

Scully shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She could feel her parents eyes on her. "Whose Mulder?", her father asked.

Scully looked at them then, her eyes a little low. "He's my partner. You heard me mention him before," she said, giving Melissa the eye.

William looked at his wife but she kept her eyes on Dana. Scully stood up, "You wanna another beer?"

Melissa pulled her back down. "Its your birthday, I'll get it."

Scully watched as her sister escaped into the kitchen and then she turned back to face both her parents. "So Ahab, what did Bill and Charlie say when you talked to them on the phone?"

Before he could speak, Melissa returned with more beers. "Now, I think its time to open presents..."

Scully looked annoyed at Melissa who was nearly laughing out loud but kept it in. Her face though had a large grin and she let a few chuckles escape now and again. Maggie handed Dana the present she'd brought. "For you honey...Happy Birthday Dana."

"Thanks mom," she smiled. "Thanks dad."

She opened the present to find a beautiful glass bowl inside. "Its Gorgeous... Thank You."

Scully picked up the gift her father had given her when he came in. "Who's this from?"

"The boys sent money and told me to pick it up for them," he smiled.

"I can imagine what Bill and Charles would pick out for me," she sighed. She opened it to find a gag gift as expected, a life-like mechanical snake. "I'll kill them," Scully grunted.

They erupted in laughter. "Leave it to them to send you that," Maggie said, shaking her head.

Melissa stood up and went into her bedroom, returning with a small gift wrapped up. "This is from me."

Scully opened the small package. It smelled of incense but a small Buddhist Mala bracelet lay in it. Scully picked it up and held it. Melissa smiled. "Its Buddhist prayer beads...like a rosary."

Scully smiled warmly at her sister but like a wave the tension between their parents and Melissa returned. "Thanks Missy...", she said, placing it on her wrist. She glanced over to her father and his face had turned red and he was looking at Maggie as if he needed an excuse to leave.

"Well, " Maggie began. "I think its time for us to head back home before traffic gets too tough."

William stood up and hugged his youngest daughter. "Love you Starbuck."

"Love you Ahab. Get home safe, okay, daddy?"

"I will," he nodded.

Maggie kissed her daughter and hugged her. "See you soon...We're coming to your house for the holidays, don't forget."

"I won't mom."

William held out his arms for his oldest daughter. "Love you Missy. Thanks for having us."

"You sure you have to leave so soon?", Melissa asked.

"Ah...yeah, traffic..."

He smiled and then stepped out of the way for Maggie to hug her eldest daughter. "Thanks Missy. I'll see you soon."

"Alright mom. Be safe!"

They turned and walked out the door and then Melissa sat back down next to Scully, a big smile on her face. "I knew that would do it!"

Scully looked surprised. "You did that on purpose to get them to leave?"

"Your real present is that now you and I can get drunk and their not here to say anything about it," she laughed.

Scully shook her head. "You're such a bad influence..."

"Hey, you're grown now...But come on...I still want to know about Mulder."

"What more is there to talk about?", she said, fingering the Mala beads. "This is nice, though I thought dad was gonna explode."

"Yes, Devote Irish Catholic explodes from wild wayward daughter influencing younger sister with Alternative Religion...news at 11, I got it...", she said, sipping on the beer. "Tell me about Mulder and stop changing the subject."

"What more can I say?"

"You told Ethan and all of us since we heard every single word that you had feelings for someone else."

"I had to say that," Scully blushed. "He wouldn't leave..."

"No, you meant it...Whats so bad about letting him know it?"

"Like you said, my past history. I'm a compulsive work dater," she said, frowning. "Does that even make sense?"

"You're getting tipsy," Melissa laughed. "But no, its true...you have a history of dating men at work or school...easy pickings..."

"What about you?", Scully asked curiously. "Who did you just kick out prior to mom and dad showing up here? I know you did because there's men's shoes in the closest."

Melissa smiled. "I didn't kick anyone out. I dated a guy for awhile...he lived here but nothing came of it. I'm just as bad as you...I don't think we'll ever find what mom and dad had."

Scully frowned. "I want that...what they have. That's why I don't think Mulder is the one."

"Explain why he couldn't be?"

Scully thought about him and then shifted so her legs dangled over her sisters. "He forgot my birthday!"

"He's a guy...since when did guys remember things like that?", Melissa said, tickling Scully's leg until she laughed and moved them.

"Okay, okay...", she said, straightening up. "He has a porn collection..."

"Hell, I have a porn collection..."

"You do?", Scully looked surprised.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Dana. God, live a little...but what else? Is he a heartless person? Is he self-centered?"

"He's a little self-centered..."

"Does he care about your feelings? Does he look after you?"

Scully was quiet a moment. "Yes he cares about me and my feelings. And then there's other times when he ditches me and runs off chasing after some lead or something. And he nearly gets himself killed every time...and then I come to..."

"To what?"

"To take care of him," she said, looking off from Melissa.

"I want you to pay attention the next time to what he does... Like that song...its in his kiss...it will be in his actions, Dana. What does he do on a daily basis to show you he could possibly be love material?"

"Love material? Don't you mean dating material?"

"No, I mean love material...what does he do that shows you he cares or that he's capable of caring? Judge him from that. You said he was a loner before and so he's probably not used to considering other people's opinions or feelings...but see if he cares about yours. It doesn't have to be anything major...it could be something simple."

"Okay, Okay!", Scully yelled. "It's my birthday, let's get drunk!"

Melissa smiled. "I've got the hard stuff hidden...Bailey's and ice to start, " she said, jumping up.

Scully smiled. "Missy, you are crazy but I love you."

Melissa filled two glasses with ice and poured Irish cream over it. "I love you too kid...now let's get plastered. "

Scully walked into the office the next morning, her head was spinning. She flopped down in the chair in front of Mulder's desk and he handed her a fresh coffee. "Hey Mulder," she said, holding the side of her head.

Mulder looked at her curiously. "Okay, Scully...what happened at your sister's yesterday?"

"I got a little drunk," she said, sipping on her coffee. "Don't worry...I can still work on the medical report."

He nodded but still stood directly in front of her, staring at her. "Scully...did I miss something?"

She shook her head. "What do you mean, Mulder? Miss what?"

"I get the feeling I missed something..."

She reached past him to his desk and picked up the file. "I have no ideal what you mean," she said, moving over to her area and opening her laptop. She looked back over to Mulder and he was still watching her. "Girls not out, Mulder. You know, sisters doing sister things."

The phone rang and Mulder picked it up, his eyes still on Scully. "Mulder?"

He listened on the phone and then hung up. "I'll be right back, Scully."

He looked back at her as he left. She sipped on her coffee and concentrated on her observations of the four year old boy, and began typing her report. Mulder returned a few minutes later and handed an envelope to her. "There was a guy named Ethan...he wanted me to hand you this."

Scully looked down shaking her head. "He came here?"

"Yeah," he said, looking as if he wanted an explanation.

She held the envelope and turned to face Mulder. "He's my ex...yesterday was my birthday."

Mulder's face fell and she could tell he looked very guilty. "Scully, I'm sorry, I'm really bad at remembering birthdays...I never remember my own..."

She smiled. "Mulder, its okay. I don't expect you to remember," she lied. She could tell that he wasn't convinced. "He showed up at my sister's house yesterday with my parents...he said he wanted me back."

Mulder stood stiff, staring back at her. She could see his nervousness and it surprised her. "I told him to get lost," she continued.

Mulder smiled suddenly. "So...he calls me to come upstairs and give you an envelope."

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a photo of her and Ethan. Mulder leaned in to look at the photo. It was a photo of Scully with longer hair standing next to Ethan. He was busy on his cell phone and she was looking unhappy. She stared at the photo and looked up at Mulder and smiled. Her smile caught him off guard. Mulder looked away. She looked at him carefully, she wanted to explain that what she saw was a photo of her unhappiness with Ethan. Instead, she ripped up the photo and placed it back into the envelope, handing it to Mulder. "The past is the past," she said, "Throw it out."

Mulder grabbed up the envelope and a small smile crept over his face. He tossed the photo in the garbage.

"Let's get back to work, Mulder, " she said, looking back to him.

"Alright," he said, sitting back behind his desk.

After working for several hours, well past 5, Mulder looked over to Scully. "Hey Scully...can I get you something to eat? You hungry?"

"My sister converted me to healthy eating now...", she smiled.

Mulder gagged. "Okay...well, can I get you something healthy to eat?"

"You paying?"

"I'm paying," he smiled. "Since I screwed up the birthday thing...", he said, standing up. "Come on...your choice in place."

Scully smiled to herself and followed behind him. "Mulder...you surprise me."

"How?", he said, turning back to her. He stood so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

She smiled again. "You just do...", she said, walking past him.

Mulder stood still watching as she walked past him. She turned to look back at him and his eyes drifted back up to her face, he'd been caught looking her over. She didn't look upset, instead she raised an eyebrow, smiled inwardly and pushed the elevator button.

**Please Leave Feed Back: Thanks!**


End file.
